Gamzee's Visit
by AliceE.Silverstone
Summary: This is my first fanfic with the trolls and I'm kinda new to the homestuck fandom only being up to act 5 in the game itself so give me a break if it's a bit OOC for the way the characters are right now. Alright now the formalities are over, let's get this started. This is pure smut really not much of plot and like I said I warn you of possible OCCness. Sorry and Hope you enjoy.


Gamzee Makara is your best friend, he's a little off his rocker but you always know how to handle him so you don't really mind. Although, there are always the days he'll come to see you when he's in a more sadistic mood. Lucky for you, today happened to be one of those days.

When he came to you like this he loved to claw, and bite, and leave insultingly obvious hickeys all over you for the rest of the meteor residents to see. Oh and how your masochistic ass loved it.

You are in your respiteblock you're wearing nothing but a cherry red collar, you're completely exposed to his relentless gaze. Your clothes had been discarded long ago when he had begun his torturous toying of your body. Gamzee stands over you as you kneel before him, eyeing your wriggling bulge.

You feel so degraded when he hooks a finger under your loose fitting accessory pulling you up on your feet. He's shirtless as he stands before you, and the sight of his lean chiseled chest was making your legs feel like jelly. You are definitely flushed for this juggalo asshole, even now that he's sober, but Gog be damned if you'd admit it.

He leans forward nipping your lips as his fingers travel up your spine, resting on the nape of your neck. He pulls you closer and you reach to wrap your arms around his shoulders, standing on your tiptoes. Gamzee grins into your kiss at the effort needed on your part. You just muse his copious hair, when a sharp pain runs through you.

You brake away from the kiss hissing and instinctively try to get away, but Gamzee holds your head still so you're starring him in his beautiful indigo eyes. "Gam stop please," you whimper. "It hurts Gamzee." He grins licking your blood fom his claws.

The young highblood had dug each nail into the back of your neck until he had a substantial amount of your cherry red blood leeking from each wound and raked his hand downward, leaving deep bleeding gashes in his wake.

"What's wrong Karbro, don't you like this?" Gamzee asks caressing your bulge, it curls aroud his firm grip welcoming the contact. "This little guy says you're enjoying it." The young highblood swiped his bloodied hand on your nook, making you moan. "This is even dripping, so don't try to bullshit me motherfucker!"

You feel your face flush because he's right, you're soaked and you hate yourself for it, but you want more. The pain in your back is only increasing as he twists your bulge in his hand, and fuck his touch makes the stinging sensation feel so good. "N…no it's because…ah!" You moan as he thrusts three fingers into your nook.

"I know why you're wet Karbro, so why not be honest with yourself. You want me right? Just say so and I'll give you what your body's beggin for." Gamzee whispers in your ear as he continues to thrust his fingers into your nook. You can hear the grin in his voice and it makes you flush.

He begins to chuckle as wet sloppy sounds emit from your nook with each motion of his hand become louder. "Come on Karkat say it. You know you want to." Gamzee coos, nipping your ear after each sentence making you whimper and cling him.

You can't take it anymore it's getting too hard not to give in that finally, you whisper your approval between moans. "F...fuck me...Gamzee." It's so fucked up to want this but it feels too good to refuse any longer. He grins releasing your bulge and leaving your nook making you whine and buck at the loss of contact.

"Eager motherfucker aren't you." Gamzee teases sliding off his pants and boxers in one swift motion. His bulge has already unsheathed and you still can't believe the girth of the indigo appendage. Gamzee pets his bulge laughing at your wide eyed reaction.

"You like it, don't you Karbro?" He chuckles and you find yourself nodding. "Yea it always fucks you long and hard, just how you like it, so why wouldn't." Gamzee smiles down as he advances towards you, his bulge wiggling closer to your's until they finally intertwine.

You gasp as the indigo appendage pumps your bulge. "G...Gamzee..." you moan clawing his shoulders. Gamzee grunts as your bulge reciprocates the motions. Your genetic fluids drip from your nooks slicking the floor beneath you both, red and violet beginning to mix together.

Gamzee leans in clasping your lips with his in a harsh kiss. His tongue still fully opens you mouth darts his in without hesitation. You open your mouth wider moaning as he deepens the kiss. "Karbro turn the motherfuck around." His growls when he pulls your head back by your hair.

You're breathless and so close to your climax that you're left a moaning incoherent mess. You simply do as you're told leaving both your bulges searching for one another. He steps in front of you and pulls you toward the other side of the room. He throws you forward and you land faced down on your desk's cold metallic surface.

You can feel his presence behind you now and you wiggle your ass, hoping to entice him to impale you with his ridiculously large bulge. He smacks your left buttcheek in response, you welp and bite your lip as the sting fades into pleasure.

Fuck you want him in you already. "If you want it work for it." He growls making you flush. You thought his gruff voice was such a turn on. "I want to see you fuck yourself. Try to get me hot my little Karkat." He grinned down at you when you looked back. You nod and turn toward him, you climb your desk and spread your legs wide.

He licks his black lips at the sight of your exposed dripping nook, you can see his bulge wiggling with desire to penetrate your heat. You smile victoriously, licking three fingers slowly from knuckles to tip and insert them inside you. The sudden intrusion makes you shiver.

Gamzee bites his lip as he watches you. Your free hand reaches lower to tends to your writhing bulge. The cherry red appendage curls around your grasp and when you look over to Gamzee again his bulge is also in hand as he twists. You moan his name and he bucks forward.

He growls so you continue to pleasure yourself, but before you know it Gamzee his flush against you, rubbing his bulge into your hot wet nook. He bites your neck and you remove your hands letting him ram into you at full force.

Gamzee wastes no time, his thrusts are strong and fast and hard. His bulge is reaching the very back of your nook. You feel like he's going to split you in half. The coil of heat that had been building in your abdomen since he stepped into your respite block began to tighten with you. You hold on to his forearms as he pulls your hips back to meet his thrusts.

Fuck you're so close, his pace is relentless and you're sure the entire meteor is echoing with your cries of ecstasy but you really couldn't give a shit. It felt too good to care for anything other than the feeling of his bulge in you.

The thick heat that was your flush crush inside you, his grunts and pants as he was lost in the throes of passion. He growls that he's close and you concur, you've been waiting for this, the feeling of being filled to the brim by him. Then the much awaited sensation is here, the long awaited orgasm that you craved.

The coil in your abdomen had finally released and shot, you what felt like a hundred feet in the air. You moan loudly, but are muffled by Gamzee's lips and tongue. You nip his lower lip and he groans as he reaches release soon after you.

You lay there under his weight as you both try to catch your breath. He purrs and you smile holding him and musing his dark locks. He pulls out of your nook making you whimper as his genetic fluid leaks out of you, red and violet mixing. He lifts himself off of you, walks over to his discarded clothes and pulls them on without another word.

He's fully dressed now as walks to the door, you are still on your desk when he exits silently. You ruffle your hair and stand as well. You get dressed and walk out of your respite block, Gamzee is nowhere to be seen but a certain shaded someone was standing outside your door.

"You alright?" He asks glancing over at you. You nod and he pulls on your collar. "You should take that off." You look down flush, you had completely forgotten about the red collar. You unbuckle the latch and throw it into your respite block. You know you'll need it again sooner or later.


End file.
